


Absence

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, F/M, Friendship/Love, Post-Canon, Pre-Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Two-part ficlet - Winry waits for Ed while he's coming home to Rezembool to stay.<br/>Disclaimer:  Arakawa totally owns all.  I just play in her sandbox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. After Long Absence

Winry stood on the platform of the Rezembool train station, lacing and unlacing her fingers. She turned her head to stare down the tracks, as if her gaze might make the engine appear. Bouncing on the balls of her feet, she fought to hold herself still, knowing she would fail.

The call had come a day ago, on a line that crackled but did little to hide his excitement. “I’m on my way, Winry, I’ll be in Rezembool tomorrow. Meet me at the station.”

She’d left the house early, unable to wait, even if she knew the train was usually a little late, and now stood, unable to sit still. Winry shifted her weight from foot to foot. A glance at the clock showed only another minute had passed since her last look, and she let out a groan. Mr Coyle, the stationmaster, kept walking past her, sweeping the platform clean. Winry almost asked to take over the chore, just to have something to do while she waited.

When she finally heard the whistle blow, her heart thudded so loud, it overwhelmed the rest of her senses, focusing her attention into a tunnel vision that wouldn’t let her see anything but the engine, finally chugging up the tracks. Winry wrapped her arms around herself, closing her eyes tight, almost ready to pinch herself.

This wasn’t a dream. After long absence, Edward was finally coming home to her.


	2. At Last

The train rattled along the tracks, the cars swaying from side to side. His heart seemed to beat in time with the rhythm, the same sort of excitement he’d always felt, when he’d swung up onto his first train – this was the beginning of a new adventure.

A smile stretched over his face as the warm, sweet air, perfumed with lanolin, blew in through an open window. Even before the shout came, “Next stop, Rezembool! Rezembool!”, Edward was on his feet, grabbing his bag. He caught hold of a seatback to keep his balance as the train chuffed and shuddered to a stop, the steam whistle and bell from the engine echoing around the small station.

He was the only person disembarking, and there were only a couple of people on the platform. Edward’s smile grew as he spotted Winry, until he was sure his face was going to split. No more waiting, he dropped his bag and sprinted across the platform, grabbing her and swinging her around, her laughter better than any music.

No more absences, not from her, not any longer. This time, Edward knew he’d come home.


End file.
